la première journée
by Mexxa-01
Summary: C'est la première journée de garderie du petit Karkat et tout ne se passe pas comme prévu


**Les personnages ne m'appartiens pas :'I Ils sont à Andrew Hussie et, s'il vous plais, ne faite pas trop attention à mes fautes d'orthographes**

**Bonne lecture**

La voiture se gara dans le stationnement et deux porte s'ouvrit laissant sortir deux personnes. La première était un jeune homme du début de la trentaine qui était aussi connu pour être le protecteur pacifiste de la défense des êtres humains et l'autre était son fil nommé Karkat qui tenait sa petite peluche de crabe et aillant son sac attacher dans son dos. C'était la première journée d'école pour le Karkat et celui si était plutôt inquiet.

Le jeune père pris la petite main de son fil et l'amena à l'intérieur du bâtiment qui donnait un peux peur au plus jeune. Ils attendirent qu'un personne de l'administration viennent les voir et expliqua quelque chose, que Karkat comprenait plus ou moins, à son père.

Après la discussion, le plus âgé se leva et amena le petit Karkat dans un des plusieurs corridor de l'établissement. Ils prirent les escaliers et finirent finalement par arrivé devant un porte qui menait à l'une des plusieurs classe de l'école.

Le père s'agenouilla devant son garçon, tout en lui tenant la main, et lui caressa doucement les cheveux noirs en bataille de son fils.

«- Karkat, commença-t-il avec un ton de douceur dans sa voix, il va falloir que je parte bientôt, mais ne t'en fait pas tu sera en sécurité avec madame l'éducatrice. Et si tu te sens seul, ne t'en fait pas, il y aura sûrement quelqu'un avec qui tu pourra t'amusé et il pourra devenir ton ami. Mais Karkat, surtout, reste poli avec tout le monde. »

L'homme donna un petit baiser sur le front du jeune, se releva, puis toqua à la porte. Après quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit devant une jeune dame un peux plus jeune que l'homme qui tenait encore la main du petit Karkat. La dame parla à son père, puis elle regarda le noiraud avec un sourire au lèvre et tendit sa main.

Karkat, hésitant, pris la main de la blondinette qui la force plus ou moins à le faire entré dans la pièce sans quitter des yeux son père qui partait tranquillement. Avant de disparaitre complètement de la vue de noiraud, il se revira et fit un petit clin d'œil à son fils, puis partit pour de bon.

Le jeune garçon se retourna et examina la pièce. Elle était moyennement grande et avait déjà beaucoup de personnes qui était déjà arriver à cette heure quelque peux matinal. Il y avait aussi plusieurs table circulaires dont quelques crayons, feuilles ou pâtes à modeler était déposer dessus.

Karkat examina les quelques personnes qui était déjà arriver. Il y avait deux jeunes garçons et deux petites filles qui était tous entrain de parler et de rire. La blondinette lâcha la petite main du noiraud et alla voir les quatre autres jeunes enfants.

Il n'entendait pas ce qu'elle disait, mais il avait l'impression qu'ils parlaient de lui. Karkat ne sachant pas quoi faire se pris une place parmi l'une des plusieurs tables qu'il y avait dans la pièce et mit son crabe sur la table pour pouvoir s'en servir comme un oreiller.

Après plusieurs minutes de solitude, le professeure revint toujours avec le sourire au lèvre, s'assit sur l'une des chaises un peu trop petite pour elle et commença à parler au noiraud.

«- Comment est-ce que tu t'appelle ?, demanda-t-elle

- ….

- Moi je m'appelle Julia !

Karkat resta sans mots devant la jeune femme. Il détestait ne pas être avec son père qu'il aimait tant. Julia ,voyant que le petit garçon n'allait pas parler, pencha la tête sur le côté où le noiraud était, puis regarda son petit crabe en peluche.

- C'est un beau crabe que tu as là !

Il resserra instinctivement son toutou quand elle commença de parler de lui. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire trouvant cette réaction très mignon, puis recommença a regarda Karkat.

- Il n'y a pas juste toi qui à aussi un toutou ! Elle regarda la table un peu plus loin où se tenait les quatre autre enfants. Eux aussi ils en ont ! »

Il regarda lui aussi l'autre table remarquant qu'elle avait raison. Chacun gardait un toutou proche d'eux. Durant se moment, Karkat se permit d'observer les autres enfants.

Le premier qui avait attiré son attention était le petit garçon qui avait des lunettes de différente couleurs. L'un des verres était rouge tandis que l'autre était bleu. Il avait des cheveux noir court et avait aussi un toutou d'une petite abeille où son nom était écrit. Karkat essaya de le lire, mais c'était trop petit pour qu'il puisse savoir son nom.

Le deuxième qui attira son attention se fut l'une deux filles. Elle avait des cheveux roux mi- long qui remontait vers le haut à la pointe et portait des lunettes dont les verres étaient rouge ce qui cachait plus ou moins ces yeux. Elle avait un toutou d'un dragon qu'elle utilisait comme oreiller quand elle ne parlait pas.

L'autre personne qui attira son attention fût le deuxième garçon. Il avait des cheveux brun mi-long bouclés. Il portait sur le visage un maquillage de clown et il avait des yeux de couleur violet. Comme toutou, il avait un mélange de chèvre avec une queue de poisson. Karkat trouvait ce garçon étrange, mais il continua de les regarder.

La dernière personne que le noiraud regarda se fût la dernière fille. Elle avait des cheveux blond court en bataille et de grand yeux vert pomme. Elle avait aussi une petite tuque bleu qui ressemblais plus ou moins à un chat. Karkat vit qu'elle serrait un toutou qui était un chat a deux bouche.

Julia avait détourné son attention, il y a plusieurs minutes de cela, vers le petit noiraud, puis elle se leva allant voir les quatre autre enfants qu'elle devait garder. Elle pris un chaise et s'assit à côté de la petite fille au lunette rouge.

Le noiraud vu qu'elle disait quelque chose à la petite rousse, mais il ne prêta pas beaucoup d'attention. Durant ce temps, Julia expliquait au quatre petits enfants qui l'écoutaient attentivement qu'ils devraient aller saluer Karkat.

«- Mais pourquoi ?, demanda la rousse, Il a pas l'air très gentil !

- Qu'es-ce que tu raconte là Terezi ? Es-ce que tu le connait ?

La rousse se nommant Terezi fit un signe négatif de la tête tout en prenant son dragon blanc, rouge et turquoise dans ses bras.

- Alors pourquoi trouve-tu qu'il a l'air méchant ?, demanda la blonde tout en se penchant un peux vers la petite rousse.

- Moi je trouve qu'il à l'air gentil, dit la petite blonde en faisant tourner les têtes de chacun. Se sentant un peux gêner, elle se tourna vers l'un des deux garçons qui n'avait pas adresser la parole depuis un moment. Et toi Gamzee ? »

Le châtain regarda la petite blonde, puis se tourna pour jeter un coup d'œil sur le nouveau. Après, il dit, que la blonde qui se nommait Nepeta, avait raison.

L'institutrice voulait allé voire le pauvre petit noiraud qui était à l'écart, mais un autre parent venait de se présenté dans le cadre de porte ce qui laissa la chance au jeune châtain d'aller voir le noiraud.

Il se leva sans oublier son précieux toutou, puis avança vers Karkat. Arriver à sa table, il s'assit à côté du noiraud ce qui lui valu un regard noir venant de ce dernier.

«- Salut !Gamzee attendait une réponse, mais voyant qu'il n'allait pas répondre il continua la conversation. Je m'appelle Gamzee et toi c'est quoi ton nom ?

Karkat ne parla pas. Il préférait plutôt cacher son visage dans son crabe. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, le noiraud décida de parler.

- C'est Karkat »

Le châtain se pencha sur la table pour mieux regarder son nouvel ami tout en répétant son nom. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, une autre personne se rajouta à la table où ils étaient. Nepeta s'assit à l'autre place qui était à côté du noiraud demandant son nom.

Karkat, qui était encore plus gêner qu'une autre personne soit là, n'avait pas parler même pas pour répondre à la question du la blonde. C'est Gamzee qui lui dit son nom.

«- Karkat ? Comme ... Un chat ?! (1), avait-elle demandé avec un grand sourire au lèvre. Alors, je vais t'appelé Karkitty. (2)

Le noiraud regarda la blonde qui souriait de toute ses dents se demandant pourquoi avait-elle choisie se surnom qu'il trouvait stupide.

- C'est stupide comme surnom, avait-il dit à voix basse »

Nepeta, qui était quelque peux fâcher que le noiraud n'aille pas aimer son petit surnom, essayait de lui démontrer que son surnom n'était pas si stupide que ce qu'il pensait, mais cela ne servait à rien. Quand Karkat n'aimait pas quelque chose, rien ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis.

Alors que Gamzee et Nepeta essayait de parler avec le nouveau, Terezi regarda le seul enfant qui était resté avec elle. Elle demanda s'il allait voir le nouveau, mais celui-ci répondit avec son zozotement habituel qu'il trouvait ça stupide d'aller accueillir une personne.

Terezi aurait voulu être d'accord avec ce que disait son ami, mais elle ne pouvait renier qu'elle était plutôt curieuse d'en savoir plus sur le noiraud. Sans plus attendre, elle se leva sans oublier son dragon et alla voir le châtain et la blonde.

«- Alors tu t'appelles comment ? Demanda-t-elle avant d'aller s'assoir sur la petite chaise jaune qui était en face de celle du noiraud tout en souriant. »

Karkat resta silencieux. Pourquoi tout le monde veux savoir mon nom ? Pensa-t-il. Gamzee alla répondre à la question à la place du noiraud, mais la petite rousse voulais absolument que Karkat répond à la question.

Le noiraud pris du temps, mais il répondu à la question plusieurs minutes de silence plus tard. Terezi n'a pas pus s'empêché de rire face au nom plutôt étrange ce qui fâcha un peu le noiraud, mais celui-ci ne pus s'empêcher de trouve le rire de la jeune rousse mignon.

La petite rousse ne se contenta pas seulement de son nom. Elle posa plein de questions qui mit le noiraud plus ou moins mal à l'aise. Nepeta vin à la rescousse de Karkat en demandant à Terezi d'arrêter de poser toute ces questions, mais la rousse ne voulait pas écouter la petite blonde ce qui débuta une petit bagarre entre les deux filles qui fut vite arrêter par l'une des remarque qui n'avais aucun rapport venant de Gamzee.

Julia, qui avait fini avec les parents qui commençaient à arrivé, alla voir le petit groupe qui était à l'opposer d'où le petit Sollux était assis. Alors qu'il allait partir pour jouer avec les casse-têtes que la garderie offrait, une petite fille vint rejoindre Sollux.

Elle avait des cheveux long brun en bataille et deux grand yeux rouge-vin. Elle tenait aussi un toutou en forme de bélier avec deux petit bouton de la même couleur que les yeux de la petite qui formait ses yeux.

«- Allo. dit-elle avec un superbe sourire tout en regardant Sollux directement dans ses yeux ou plutôt ses lunettes. Je m'appelle Aradia et toi ?

- Zollux, répondit-il simplement »

La dénommer Aradia fit un petit rire doux quand elle entendu le zozotement du petit noiraud, ce qui fâcha rapidement celui-ci, puis elle demanda s'il voulait jouer avec elle. Sollux accepta tout de même l'invitation de la brunette ne voulant pas être encore seul.

Plusieurs autres enfants rejoins la garderie. Certains allait voir le noiraud qui était quand même assez populaire, d'autre allait se joindre à Sollux et Aradia dans leurs aventure imaginaires et d'autre allaient tout simplement jouer ensemble.

La pièce ressemblait donc à ceci: Karkat était assis sur la même table entourer de Terezi et d'une jeune fille au cheveux noir court et au yeux vert qui s'appelait Kanaya. Tout les trois discutèrent ensemble.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, où était tout les jeux que le garderie avait réussit à avoir, il y avait Sollux, Aradia, et deux autres jeune enfant qui était aller les rejoindre plutôt. L'un des enfant était un jeune garçon au cheveux châtain placé vers l'arrière avec des yeux mauve et qui se nommait Eridan tandis que l'autre était une jeune fille au cheveux brun pâle frisoter avec des beau yeux fuchsia au nom de Feferi. Les quatre enfants jouèrent ensemble à trouvé des trésors imaginaires ou fouler des terres inconnu.

Pas si loin de la petite troupe d'aventurier se tenait deux jeune enfants. Il y avait la petite Nepeta qui avait délaissé Karkat pour aller jouer avec son nouvel ami. L'autre personne était un jeune garçon qui avait des cheveux mi-long complètement plat noir avec des yeux de couleur indigo et se nommait Equius. Ensemble, ils prenaient un thé autour d'une petite table rose et de quelque poupée.

Et il y avait, finalement, trois table plus loin que celle de Karkat, les trois derniers enfants que Julia devait gardé. Parmi eux, il y avait Gamzee qui avait lui aussi quitter le noiraud pour rencontrer un autre enfant qui avait un mohawk de couleur châtain brun et des yeux de couleur bronze qui se nommait Tavros. La troisième enfant qui était avec eux se faisait un plaisir fou à martyriser Gamzee et Tavros. La petite fille avait des long cheveux noir un peu en batail et des yeux bleu foncé. La jeune enfant qui se nommait Vriska portait aussi des lunettes de soleil, mais sans aucun verre.

Julia, voyant qu'il se passait quelque chose au fond de la classe, se rapprocha d'eux pour voir si tout allait bien, mais elle vu que le pauvre Tavros se faisait harceler par Vriska et que Gamzee essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour protégé le brunet.

Julia n'était pas du tout contente, elle demanda à Vriska d'arrêter, mais celle-ci ne faisait qu'à sa tête. Voyant qu'elle n'avais rien changé, Julia pris Vriska par le bras puis l'amena vers le petit groupe qui était composé de Karkat et deux autre filles.

Vriska était complètement fâcher de se changement de place, alors elle bouda. Pendant que Terezi essayait continuer la conversation avec le noiraud, Kanaya changea de chaise pour se rapprocher de la nouvelle arrivante et échangé quelques mots, puis ils finirent par quitter le groupe, laissant le pauvre Karkat seul avec le petite rousse, et jouèrent aux pirates même si c'était plus Vriska qui était un pirate que Kanaya.

Vriska, qui prenait de plus en plus de place en jouant les pirates, se rendit à la place où les aventuriers exploraient une grotte ce qui créa un conflit entre les deux chefs de jeux. Aradia avait demandé poliment à Vriska de changer de place pour continuer leurs jeux, mais celle-ci avait décidé de prendre le terrain et ne voulais sûrement pas changé de place juste parce que quelqu'un lui avait demander.

Kanaya essayait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour calmer Vriska, mais elle ne y arrivait pas. Vriska voulait la place et rien allait la faire changer d'avis. Voyant que Vriska commençait à menacé la brunette, Sollux vint à la rescousse de Aradia en disant qu'il y avait assez de place plus loin et qu'ils n'allaient pas bouger.

Remarquant que cela ne menait à rien, Kanaya partit voire Julia pour l'avertir que Aradia et Vriska se chamaillait et celle-ci alla rapidement séparer Aradia et Vriska qui commencèrent à se tirer les cheveux.

Julia alla mener Vriska dans l'un des coins de la salle l'interdisant formellement de bouger et aussi de réfléchir à ses actes, tandis qu'elle alla mener Aradia dans l'autre bout de la pièce tout en répétant les même choses qu'elle avait dit à Vriska. Julia repartit surveiller la porte tout en regardant les deux petites et aussi replaçant Vriska dans son coins car elle essayait toujours de s'enfuir.

Pendant que les deux fillettes étaient en réflexion, Kanaya était repartit pour aller se joindre au groupe de Gamzee et de Tavros qui avait commencé une partit de Fiduspawn tandis que Sollux c'est joins au petit groupe qui composait Feferi et Eridan au grand malheur de ce dernier.

Quand les deux enfants furent enfin libérer de leurs punitions, l'heure du dîner avait sonné. Tous allèrent chercher leurs boites à lunch qui était dans un petit casier où était toutes les choses que les enfants avait besoin. Plusieurs avait même déposé leurs toutous dans ce casier.

Les enfants s'était tous regrouper à trois table différente. Il avait la table la plus proche de la porte où était Karkat qui mangeait une sandwich avec peu de viande et buvait un jus de fruit, Kanaya qui mangeait une salade qui était accompagner d'un jus de pomme, Terezi qui avait une simple sandwich, elle aussi, avec un jus de raisin et finalement Vriska qui mangeait ses collations plutôt que sa sandwich qu'elle avait jeter plutôt.

La deuxième table, qui n'était pas si loin de celle de Karkat, était peupler de Sollux qui mangeait une sandwich qu'il trempait avec le petit pot de miel qui était à côté et buvait une simple bouteille d'eau, Aradia qui mangeait un sandwich et était accompagner d'un jus de pomme, Feferi qui partageait sa salade de fruit de mer avec celle de Eridan et tout les deux buvaient une bouteille d'eau.

La troisième table était complètement au fond de la salle et était composer de Tavros qui mangeait un sandwich au beurre de d'arachide avec de la confiture et buvait un jus de pomme, Gamzee qui mangeait un tarte verte dont personne, même lui, ne savait les ingrédient tout en piquant plusieurs bout de la sandwich à Tavros qu'il aimait tant et buvait une boisson gazeuse que Julia n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec ça, Nepeta qui mangeait seulement la viande de son sandwich et buvait une boite de lait qu'Equius lui avais donner et Equius qui mangeait une salade avec quelque morceau de poulet et buvait ses trois boites de lait.

Le début du dîner était très tranquille et même un peux trop pour Julia qui connaissait la plupart des enfants, mais cette tranquillité ne dura pas longtemps. Une bataille de nourriture avait commencé sur l'une des table. La blonde sépara rapidement Eridan et Sollux qui, après avoir plus aucune nourriture à se lancé, avait commencé à se dire des insultes et plusieurs mots fâcha la dame.

Elle demanda des explications venant des deux enfants, mais chacun rejetait la faute sur l'autre. Alors elle amena les deux garçon dans les coins les plus éloigner de la classe et dit les même consigne qu'elle avait répété à Aradia et Vriska plutôt.

Voulant toujours savoir ce qui s'était passé, Julia alla demandé au deux jeune filles qui avait continué à manger. Feferi raconta que Eridan s'était moqué du zozotement du noiraud et celui-ci avait jeter sa bouteille d'eau au châtain lui disant de se taire.

Après que cet événement sois contrôler et que le dîner sois fini, Julia annonça que c'était l'heure de la sieste. Tous allèrent porté leurs boite à lunch pour prendre leurs toutou et doudou pour certain. Encore une fois, la salle était diviser par petit groupe, mais cette fois-si ils étirent tous en paire. Karkat avait coller son matelas contre celui de Terezi, Tavros était collé contre celui de Gamzee qui s'amusèrent un peu avec leurs toutou avant de tombé endormi, Kanaya était collé avec Vriska et ils étaient tout les deux dans le coin de la classe tout en chuchotant, Nepeta et Equius était ensemble, Feferi et Eridan avait coller leurs matelas et s'était endormis aussitôt et finalement Sollux et Aradia était au milieux de la classe et eux aussi se sont endormi rapidement.

Après une demi-heure de sieste, la plupart de tout les enfants étaient déjà réveiller. Julia demanda au enfant de serrer les matelas, mais elle alla tout de même aider à monter les matelas. Elle demanda aussi au enfant de la suivre, car ils allèrent à l'extérieur dans le parc qui était directement devant la garderie.

Plusieurs des enfants sont partit vers les balançoires, d'autre partirent vers les bascules et le reste partirent dans le carré de sable.

Malheureusement, ils ne durent pas longtemps à l'extérieur, car plusieurs d'entre eux avait commencé des chicanes. Eridan avait lancé du sable dans les cheveux de Vriska qui déclencha une mini bagarre. Après avoir été exclu du carré de sable, Vriska était partit voire Terezi qui était dans les bascules et commença à l'insulter ce qui commença une nouvelle bagarre, mais cette fois-si un peux plus violente que la dernière. Peux de temps après les avoir séparées, Eridan et Sollux se chamaillait dans le carré de sable tandis que Gamzee et Equius commencèrent à lever le ton.

Après que tout sois rentrer dans l'ordre, Julia dit au enfants qu'ils allèrent tous rentré au malheur de certain. Après être rentré, les enfants recommencèrent à jouer comme avant-midi sauf que plusieurs qui était puni dans un coin de la salle et d'autre assis seul sur l'une des petites tables rondes.

L'horloge indiquait maintenant trois heures de l'après-midi. Même si c'était quand même assez tôt, un parent se présenta déjà dans le cadre de porte avec une autre enfant, mais celle-ci était beaucoup plus vieille que les enfants que Julia devait garder. La première enfant qui partit était Vriska. Elle salua d'un vilain sourire ses nouveau ami ou plutôt victime, puis partit.

À peine une demi-heure plus tard, une autre mère attendit dans le cadre de porte. Kanaya salua Karkat, lui disant qu'elle avait hâte de le revoir, puis elle partit son sac et toutou en main.

Rien ne se passa d'inhabituel jusqu'à quatre heure. C'était l'heure que la plus part des enfants devait partir. Le premier à partir fut Gamzee. Il pris seulement le temps de saluer Karkat et Tavros, puis pris la main de son grand frère et passa le cadre de la porte.

Les deuxième fut Eridan et Feferi qui partirent tout les deux avec le grand frère d'Eridan qui était passer les chercher. La troisième fut Aradia qui salua de la main Sollux avant de partir et fut suivi de près par Equius qui était le major d'homme qui venait le chercher.

Cinq heure sonna et ce fut le temps de dire au revoir à Tavros qui était triste de partir en plein aventure avec la petite Nepeta. Deux minutes plus tard, Terezi devait partit, mais elle avait débords volé un câlin au noiraud, puis partit en riant.

Ne restant plus que la petite blonde et les deux noiraud, Nepeta essaya du mieux qu'elle pouvait de parler avec Sollux et Karkat en même temps, mais elle n'y arriva pas à temps, car elle devait partir.

Six heure sonna et il ne restait plus que les deux noiraud qui ne s'était pas parler de toute la journée. Les deux enfants jouait chacun le leurs côté. C'est ce que pensait Sollux jusqu'à ce qu'il se rapproche un peu plus du noiraud et entend des sanglots. Il voulu se rapprocher un peu plus de Karkat, mais son père l'attendait à la porte. Sollux pris ses choses et alla parler avec son père pour lui dire d'attendre un peu.

Le noiraud se rapprocha de Karkat et s'assis à côté de lui.

«- Pourquoi tu pleures ? Avait-il demandé. Cela pris du temps à Karkat de cacher ses sanglots pour finalement lui répondre.

- Je pleure pas ! Et ... Il pris un petit temps pour essuyer ses larmes qu'il avait sur le bord de ses yeux. Et mon père m'avait dit qu'il allait me chercher à trois heure, mais il m'a oublier.

Sollux, ne sachant pas quoi faire, retourna voir son père et lui parla, puis il retourna vers le noiraud.

- Alors veut-tu venir chez moi ? Mon papa connais ton papa et il dit que za lui dérange pas zi tu viens. Avait dit Sollux tout en regardant le noiraud qui s'était réfugier dans son toutou. Vien »

Sollux tendit la main à Karkat qui la pris après plusieurs secondes de réflexion et ils sortirent ensemble main dans la main la garderie où avait commencé un merveilleuse amitié.

**Je n'étais pas trop sûr si tout le monde aurait compris mes référence, alors j'ai juste spécifier pour être parfaitement sûr que tout le monde comprend c: **

**(1)-(2) Pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris, comment Nepeta à interprété le nom de Karkat est que, à la fin, elle à compris que le '' kat '' et un '' cat '' avec un c. Ce qui veux signifié chat. Et c'est pour ça qu'elle à ajouté '' kitty '' à la fin de son nom. Car kitty est chaton en français. **

**Voilà ! Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais cette petite histoire en tête et je voulais absolument plus la développer. Alors j'espère que ça vous a plus et dites moi ce que vous pensez en me laissant un petit review et aussi n'oublier pas d'aller regarder mes autres fanfics c: **


End file.
